This proposal deals with an investigation of the scope and application to natural products synthesis of butenolide annelation. This novel reaction permits the regiospecific construction of polycyclic quinones. After a preliminary study of the versatility of butenolide annelation, the total synthesis of biologically active molecules such as the anthracyclines and certain quinone pyrano-alpha-lactone antibiotics will be undertaken.